Federico Machu
Federico Machu is one of the former two Dios Vasto Lordes and now one of the Divino Arrancars (lit. Divine Ripped Mask) Background Information He is far stronger most than any single hollow, arrancar, vizard or shinigami give the rank 1 and his number is opposite from starrk its on his right hand even being sealed away but his abstract of death is Power as all power no matter what kind or how strong makes death and dispair. Abilities/Powers As a former Dios Vasto Lorde he has developed several powers no other arrancar has very had. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': He is a master in swordsmanship stating himself as the great swordsman in all of Hueco Mundo . *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Federico has been seen to deal captain level damage just with his hands. *'Enhanced Hierro': He has skin so hard that that normally takes a soul reaper's bankai to do any damage and still very little. *'Sonido Master': One of his great strengths is his great speed making he so fast that he makes an average captain's flash step seem to be standing still. *'Spatial Eye': One of his most unique powers is that when he shuts his right eye he cannot be affect by any hypnotic spell and can see every place he has been in his life but cannot hear any place he isn't close to Federico states that this is his Eye of Light he had acquired when he became a Dios Vasto Lorde. *'Temporal Eye': One of his most unique powers is that when he shuts his left eye he may re see anything he has already seen as if he was seeing it again but may not hear anything in the memory and he state that this is his Eye of Darkness he had acquired when he became a Dios Vasto Lorde. *'Greatly Enhanced Pesquisa': He has such a talent for Pesquisa all he has to do to active it is just think and he can sense spiritual pressure miles away and immediately can determine exactly how powerful a opponent can be. *'Overwhelming Limitless Immense Spiritual Energy': As a former Dios Vasto Lorde he already possessed unbelievable strong and vast spirit energy four times as strong as an average captain's spirit energy before even becoming a Divino Arrancar after being sealed by the powers of Satoshi's Zanpakuto states that his own spirit energy didn't after a hundred year increase but became limitless and immune to the powers of Sekkisekki stone. *'Cero': Federico's cero is completely white it can be fired from ether hand mostly from his index finger much like how Ulquiorra did. *'Bala': Most arrancars have this techniques his is red like most. *'Garganta': Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo he uses it often to summon other Arrancars. *'Keen Intellect': One of his most powerful traits is his intellect stating that his eyes see more than just our world but threw and into many he is worlds smarter than his Divino Arrancar comrade. *'Instant Regeneration': Most likely his strongest power his that has long as his head isn't cut off he can regenerate any wound even to the extent of losing limbs or organs. *'Claro Mundo' (Clear World): This is a power that Federico has it is a power that can makes a giant size see through barrier sphere not a dimension just a barrier that cannot be broken or destroyed once inside he can regulate the spirit energy of anyone inside even himself, increasing, decreasing, or stopping certain things in powers, it can breakdown or form spirit particles inside the sphere just the same it can even transfer spirit energy to one person other that includes himself the sphere structure is like glass no one outside or inside the sphere my see. hear, or sense the spiritual pressure of those inside and vice-versa for those inside they my only see through but may not see anyone inside if you are on the outside and vice-versa except for Federico and the sphere won't disappair until he wants it to or until he is killed or defeated and cannot hold it to gather this is also a power he had acquired when he became a Dios Vasto Lorde. This is what Federico says about this abbility,"Humans rule the World of the Living, Shinigami rule the Soul Society, and Hollows rule Hueco Mundo, but I rule this world here I'm above a god here I'm a God's God!!! Zanpaktuo Federico's Zanpakuto is called Crepusculo (lit. Twilight) and takes the form of a katana with a slightly longer blade than most it has a rectangular guard with no design on the hilt's collar and a black hilt he keeps it at his waist. *'Resurrección': Released by the command Unlock. When releasing his Zanpakuto, Federico gains multiple abilites as well as physical enhancements. **Transcended Overwhelming Limitless Immense Spiritual Energy: Satoshi's even using his bankai states it is not fighting but trying to keep the sky from fall on them. *Resurreccion Special Abbilites: He gains four sets of angelic wings completely white, addition gains the powers to create weapons out of spirit energy and the power to make any one he sees puts them under a hypnotic spell making them do, say, or believe, what he wants but the technique can only work with people who have less than an average captain's level spirit energy. *'Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa' (Second Stage) Federico tell Ichigo and Satoshi that when a Arrancar has strong spiritual energy they can achieve a second release to achieve this must have three things powerful spirit energy, a strong mind, and unbelievable control over their own spirit energy. **Undescribable Overwhelming Limitless Immense Spiritual Energy: He boasts that in this state he is beyond anything you have every fought saying that his powers isn't stronger but beyond that his and their spirit energy are worlds beyond apart in this state he boasts that even average captains cannot even prove an amusement. *Resurrecion Special Abilities: Inaddition to the powers he already has their greatly enhanced inaddition his wings, eyes and Ceros turn completely black and gain the power to create a black void that destroys anything absorbed into it. Category:Arrancar Category:Divino Arrancar Category:Former Dios Vaste Lorde